leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hau/Games
Hau is described as a big-hearted boy who quickly befriends the once they move to the Alola region. He is the grandson of Hala, who is the Kahuna of Melemele Island; and his favorite food is malasada, a famous treat in the Alola region. One of the villagers in Iki Town, where they live, comments that as a boy, Hau had once witnessed Hala in a rage, which frightened him to the point of tears. Nothing Hala did could comfort him, which he claims is the reason why Hala is "too soft" on Hau. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, once the player has chosen a starter Pokémon, Hau will challenge the player using the starter Pokemon weak to the player's choice. Upon losing, he quickly shrugs off his defeat as he says that he is having fun. He also embarks on the island challenge at the same time as the player, and completes the challenges at around the same pace, until at the most Sophocles's trial. Hau's happy-go-lucky attitude affects most of his early battles as he didn't mind losing, something that irritates Gladion after their first battle. Hau joins the player on a tour of Aether Paradise after finishing their Akala Island trials. He is shocked to hear from Lusamine that she is over forty years old, and also comments that she looks like Lillie without knowing of their connection. When the Aether House is raided by Team Skull, Hau manages to win a battle against a , but says that battles he can't afford to lose aren't any fun. Before the player returns from Po Town, Hau loses a critical battle against Team Skull Admin Plumeria when she and her grunts kidnaps Lillie, and is left depressed and in doubt of his own skills because of this. Hau joins the player and Gladion in their attempt to rescue Lillie and her from the Aether Foundation. He is constantly irritated by Gladion's orders and lack of explaining, but manages to take down several with him and the player before reaching Lillie. He is surprised when Lusamine reveals that Lillie and Gladion were her children. When Lusamine attempts to open up the Ultra Beasts wormholes, Gladion orders Hau to keep Guzma busy while he deals with the recently-arrived , but Lusamine and Guzma manage to achieve their objective and escape. When the player is about to travel to Poni Island, Hau expresses his intention to hold back the island challenge and train himself with Hala instead, finding himself not sufficiently strong enough yet. When the player is about to enter the building, Hau catches up to them and challenges the player to another battle. Upon losing, Hau reaffirms his determination to get stronger, and spurs the player on for his Pokémon League challenge. The day after the player becomes the , Lillie departs for Kanto without having been able to say it to the player and Hau, who is devastated by this and is left in tears after Lillie's ship has left. During the post-game, Hau appears at the player's house to give them the Z-Crystals to the starter Pokémon they didn't choose at the start of the game, saying that he got them as rewards after having finally had a serious battle with his grandfather. After asking the player and their about Kanto, he decides to train hard to one day travel there to find both Lillie and his father, who is a strong Trainer who had hated being the son of a kahuna and thus had moved out of Alola. Afterwards, Hau can be found at Iki Town, training a pair of reformed s in Alolan . Hau is one of the possible NPCs who can challenge the player for the title of Champion, implying that he has completed all his island trials. He will always be the first challenger to appear after the player has defeated the Elite Four for the second time. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Hau role is somewhat expanded. After the player has obtained their starter Pokémon from Professor Kukui on , Hau will appear and choose his own starter from the remaining two (which is always the one weak to the player's choice) before challenging the player into their first Trainer battle. When his grandfather shows up late in Iki Town, Hau berates him for his lateness. After the player has defeated Hala, instead of boarding Kukui's boat, Hau will invite the player to ride Mantine to Akala Island. On Ula'ula Island, Hau will give the player a Lycanium Z after battling them after their arrival on the island. After the player defeats Guzma at Malie Garden, he notices Hau and tells him that they shouldn't take the island challenge just because he's a kahuna's grandson. After the Aether Paradise incident, Hau realizes that he keeps failing to protect those he cares about, and becomes even more determined to become stronger. When Necrozma fuses with Nebby during the game's climax and Ultra Beasts start appearing around Alola, Hau and Hala are seen coming face to face with a / at Mahalo Trail. Hala chooses to entrust the battle to his grandson, who is soon joined in the battle by . After the Necrozma crisis is over and the player starts taking on Mina's trial, the player encounters Hau at Hau'oli Cemetery, also taking on Mina's trial. He then tells the player that they should have a serious battle once they're both done with their island challenge. Later during Mina's trial, he also shows up outside the Aether House, encountering the player and Guzma there. He encourages Guzma to become something no one's ever been before, before giving the player one last warning of their upcoming serious battle. After the player has cleared Mina's trial, Hala will show up and reveal that he and Hau had finally had an all-out battle, in which Hau had managed to defeat his grandfather. After the player has defeated the Elite Four, instead of Professor Kukui challenging them to test the player's worthiness, Hau will appear to face the player as their final challenger at the Pokémon League to determine the Alola region's first Champion. He also once again appears in the Title Defense battles, now being the strongest possible challenger. During the post-game, Hau will accompany the player to Poni Grove to help the Ultra Recon Squad deal with a group of Blacephalon /Stakataka that have appeared there. Regardless of how the player fares against the Ultra Beasts, Hau eventually manages to catch one, giving it to the Ultra Recon Squad for research purposes. After the Ultra Beast incident at Poni Grove has been solved, Hau can be found at Iki Town, going through the memories of his island challenge with his starter. The Z-Crystals he gave to the player in Sun and Moon are now obtained from Hala instead. Hau/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Hau/Games/Quotes|Quotes